Little Blossom
by Katara-Hatake
Summary: A collection of One-shots staring our favourite pink-haired ninja. "A chance encounter was all it took for a feeling off doubt to be placed in Sakura's delicate heart." Chance Encounter
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot: **_**Little Blossom**_

**Words: **463

**Prompt: **_Loss, school, time._

**Time: **6:52 Pm - 7:16 Pm **11/17/2012**- _Saturday_

* * *

"Hiya!"

"Hn."

"What does that mean mister?"

"Hn."

* * *

_**L**__o_**s****s; Age 6:**

Now, Little Sakura was smart. She knew she was smart. How did she know this? Well, because people told her she was, her parents, her relatives, her teachers, civilians, ninjas, even the Hokage himself.

But Little Sakura didn't think she deserved much of it. One, she read most of the stuff she knew in books, and she couldn't really do anything on her own. She couldn't, _wouldn't_, do anything without her parents or teachers permission.

So when her familly died and she was transferred to the ninja academy, she changed. She was **lost.**

Why? Because the people in this ninja acamdemy knew stuff she didn't, could do stuff she _wouldn't_. They broke the rules and were trained to do so. Little Sakura didn't understand _any_ of this.

She was at a complete loss.

* * *

_S__**c**_h_o_**o****l; Age 8:**

Sakura wasn't fearless, nor was she some type of hero or strong. Emotionally or physically.

So when the (_meanmeanmean) _girls in her class bullied her and called her names because of her (_largelargelarge) _forehead, Sakura did what any normal 8 year old girl would do. She cried and curled into herself, into the (_safesafesafe) _dark abyss in her mind.

There ws also School, where she escape the bullie sometimes and feel pride in herself.

Schools was a place she loved, or used to love. She could excell in it. Even if she couldn't excell in the physical work, she could do anything that involved her mind easilly.

But when the (MEAN!) girls from her class started to bully her for that, Sakura was confused. Why did they do this to her? She never did anything to them.

School, Sakura concluded, was something she would again deem unsafe.

* * *

**T**_i_**m**e**; Age 10:**

When Sakura sometimes read a book and got lost in it, she could sit there for hours in the library and read. Oblivious to world around her.

She decided then, that the library was a safe haven for her.

The people from her class that bullied her, didn't like the library. No one would bother her there, plus the librarian was a nice lady that let her read for hours and not get mad.

The Library, Sakura concluded, was now her most favpurite place in the world. For time had no effect on it and she could do what she wanted there.

* * *

**K-H: **_Okay! I wrote this while on my way back home from coventry half-dead. Hope it's not too bad. _


	2. Chapter 2

**One-shot: **_**Sinful Carass~**_

**Words: 601 *EDITED***

**Prompt: **_Carass, kiss,_

**Time: **8:24 Pm - 8:55 Pm **11/26/2012**- _Monday_

* * *

"Would you like one mister?"

"Hn."

"What does that mean mister?"

"Hn."

* * *

_C_**a**_**r**a**ss**_**; Age 16:**

Dark. It was Dark.

Sakura was always afraid of the dark.

Not only was that a problem, but she was also stuck because her limbs were tangled in something and they wouldn't budge.

She willed her eyes to open, it was still dark, but Sakura could make out the outline of a few things in the room she was currently placed in.

_'How the hell did I get here?' _Sakura graoned and racked her brain for last night's events, only to come up with a blank.

She turned over and squirmed trying to make clear of the situation she found herself in, her hands feeling around the bed she was laying on.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror as two things came to mind.

_'I'm lying on a bed, **naked.'**_

Sakura tried to stifle her oncoming scream as she tried to rationalise with her situation.

_'Calm down Sakura, you can do this without panicking like crazy.'_

She felt around herself and noticed two strong, lean arms circling around her petite waist and holding her naked body close to a very built and chistled chest.

_'Mmmm, this person is warm.'_

She sighed in contentment before a slight gasp escaped her mouth as the arms around her tightened.

_'What the hell am I thinking!? I have to get out of here!'_

Sakura tried to wriggle and shimmy her way out of the arms trapping her in a tight embrace, not bothering to find out who exactly had been her companion the night before. Escape being the only thought in her mind.

"Ngh.." She heard a low-baritone male voice groan and Sakura cursed inwardly.

_'Why now?' _Sakura stiled, _'Why'd he have to wake now?'_

Sakura tried_ t_o keep her body still and keep from breathing too heavily. Her heart beating endlessly in fear and nervousness as she hoped the man beside her would fall back asleep.

But alas, luck was not on her side.

She opened her eyes and found herslef staring into a pair of deep crimson jewels. Her breathing picked up at the glazed lustful eyes and she found herself almost falling into their trap as he leaned in.

Trying to keep the ruse up, Sakura gulped silently before slowly closing her eyes and calming herself despite the situation she was placed in. Trying to remember where she had seen those beautiful eyes before.

A pair of soft lips touched hers in delicate yet lustful kiss, and the arms arounf her waist slowly moved to the small of her back in a gentle yet sinful carass. His hands leaving trails of heat as they touched the delicate curves of her hips.

She moaned involunterilly at the feelings she was recieving and couldn't help but be drawn into his heated form. She moaned again before gasping in surprise and slight pleasure as he bit the side of her neck, bringing Sakura back to her senses and making her realise just what she had failed to decipher.

She pushed him off her with a hurried yet disatrous sorry, quickly grabbing her clothes, putting half of them on and rushing out the door and away from the painstakingly beautiful man known as Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**K-H: **_I wrote this when I had butt-loads of Homework left. Screw me and my horribly dysfunctional mind...TT-TT_


	3. Chapter 3: Sasori

**One-shot: **Chance Encounter.

**Words: 700**

**Prompt: Late, Biology, Encounter**

**Time: **_1:44 Pm - 2:16 Pm -_ **12/22/2012 - **Saturday

* * *

Sakura hurriedly made her way across the luxurious hallways of the highschool she was currently attending.

_'I knew studying so late was a bad idea!'_

The current subject of Sakura's frustartion was her late-night study session. She'd been ready to fall asleep last night when she'd come back from a particularly rough night-out with her bestfriend, and had promptly forgotten about the Biology exam she'd be having the next day. She then proceeded to scream in frustration with her head buried in her pink-fluffy pillow.

_'Stupid Ino and her stupid parties.'_

**_'Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?'_**

_'I never s-'_

**_'Because I sure as hell enjoyed the way Kiba was kissing us.' _**Her Inner interrupted her, slyly.

Sakura blushed and nearly ran into a senior when she thought back to her steamy kiss with the brown-haired hottie.

Her blush deepened when she remembered his parting words, accompanied by his husky voice and lustful gaze that had sent her stomach doing back-flips and heat pooling across her body in fierce waves of lust.

'_I'll be waiting.' _

She'd been so caught up in her day dream that she failed to notice the person who's taken the same turn as her and she ended up falling on top of him unceremoniously.

"Ompf!" She huffed as she felt her chest collide painfully with the male.

She tried to blink back the dizziness that made its way through to her head, when the male slowly pulled her off him and helped her up.

"Sorry about that." A familliar, yet extremely deep, and bored, voice cut through Sakura's dizziness as she jerked her head up to meet a pair of hazy maroon.

"Sasori?" she asked, confused, "What are you doing here?"

In the heat of her confussion she had failed to notice Sasori's hands on her hips as they brought her closer.

"Why Sakura dear," He drawled out with a slight smirk as his eyes gleamed dangerously, "I do study here you know."

Sakura blushed as she felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear, "I-I knew that!"

Sasori chuckled lowly as he brought her even closer.

Sakura started squirming in his tihgt grip but whimpered when he pressed a soft, yet sensual, kiss to her ear.

Sasori and Sakura had been in a relationship shortly, it had gone down-hill, though, when she caught him cheating on her with another girl.

As if using that thought, Sakura felt the subdued anger rise and she cursed her body for allowing him so near her.

_'Think Kiba, Think Kiba, Th-' _

**_'But his eyes are so dreamy.'_**

_'I know righ- wait stop! Think Kiba!'_

She pushed away from Sasori and tumbled back slightly. Sakura took a moment to regain her bearings before glaring heatedly at Him, and then promptly blushing crimson and shifting her eyes to her pink toed feet clad in silver sandals.

_'Oh Kami his eyes.'_

**_'I say we forget about the past and jump him!'_**

_'He CHEATED on us!'_

**_'So?'_**

_'Ugh!'_

"Thinking about me Dear?" Sasori's low drawl broke her out of her thoughts as she carefully noticed the increasingly short distance between her and Sasori.

Sakura blushed despite herself and cursed herself for doing so.

"N-no!" She replied, glaring at Sasori, careful to avoid his lustful gaze.

He smirked at her before taking another step towards her, "Now Dear, it's not good to lie."

But before she could take a step back, or he could take one more towards her, they were interupted by one very energetic shout.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She thanked the heavens for Naruto's timing before pivoting on her heel and jogging towards where the voice was, "Coming Naruto!"

Sasori looked after her with a smirk on his face and a last fleeting thought.

_'Until next time.'_

* * *

**_K-H: _**_I wrote about Sasori. And if any of you have guessed, I'l be continuing this little scenario later on. I prefer to sleep during my holidays but..._


End file.
